


氪星生理期

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 说真的，什么事难倒得了他蝙蝠侠呢？就算真有，也不该有什么床上的事能够难道臭名昭著的花花公子，在这方面什么花样没听说过的布鲁斯·韦恩。人应该为自己的大意付出代价。事实证明。氪星生理期，最适合某位觉得小菜一碟自己绝对可以帮忙解决的人类了。超蝙PWP，氪星生理期发情设定，大量私设，包括但不限于触手、润滑催情、成结并多次射精等。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	氪星生理期

**Author's Note:**

> 本文设定氪星阴茎具有触手，分泌的润滑液有催情效果，可以成结并多次摄入等。  
> 请务必确定您能接受这些对氪星阴茎的私设。

“我没有办法同意像是这样的事。B，你我就根本不清楚氪星的生理期到底有多么凶险……”

那个时候，在面对超人的拒绝时，布鲁斯还曾经发出了一声不屑的冷笑：“不过就是区区的发情期罢了，能有多么凶险的。要我说，超人，你就是喜欢尤其的小题大做。”他已经在此之前详细研读过了绝大多数氪星的生理书籍，没有道理那些氪星人可以做到，而布鲁斯却无法做到。“再说了，如果你不和我来，你又打算去哪找你这个氪星生理期的受害者？”他们都说，蝙蝠侠是这个世界上最为强大，也是最为顽强的男人。

如果一件事，就连蝙蝠侠都不行，就没有人类可以行。

“我还是觉得……这个事情应该从长计议。”

“你的生理期如果能从长计议我就不会在意。”这么说着的布鲁斯烦躁地踹掉了他的靴子，他其实早就有点等的不大耐烦了，当超人将他的半张脸藏在阴影间，嗓音沙哑，神情阴郁地那么注视着他的时候，哥谭骑士血管里永远都不会褪去的肾上腺素，还有他蓬勃的冒险精神就已经成功地俘获了他。

他们确实算起来也该进行到这一步了。如果按照布鲁斯的计划，就算没有这个突发的生理期，他们也应该在几个月后确定关系，然后顺理成章地回到韦恩庄园滚床。如今看来，除了时间和地点上有点不对，其余的情况倒是全部如布鲁斯所想。

“我觉得我们可以做出一点非常愉快的事。”当布鲁斯一把拽下超人那件氪星长袍的裤子，看到一下弹出的那个硕大的阴茎，还有慢慢伸展、延长，原本蜷缩成人类男性的阴囊一样的卵形部位，正在他的面前渐渐挣脱成三四根优雅而又灵活的触手之时，已经在氪星生理书上读过了这个部分的布鲁斯那时还心情良好地和他调笑说。“我一直都想知道传说中的外星触手到底会是一种什么样的性爱体验。要是比我想象中的感觉差，我会给你打差评退货。”

“我还是觉得我们应该再慎重一点，那些生理书在发情期这方面多少全部有点语焉不详。我无法承担弄伤你的……哦。”超人极小地嘟囔了一声，大概是因为布鲁斯已经张开了嘴巴。

氪星阴茎的直径比绝大多数人类的阴茎，包括布鲁斯自己的阴茎都要来得更大。当他真的用嘴巴勉强地含住那个硕大的阴茎头的时候，他感觉到了一阵仿佛要将所有的气体都压出口腔的窒息。

那些仿佛拥有自己的意志一样，完全凭借着本能在微微动作的触手本身也没有给初次试图为一个同性进行口交的布鲁斯带来任何良好的性爱体验。它们有些正在围绕着布鲁斯的面颊微微游曳，那种感觉就好像是有什么人在拿着一根不大的阴茎微微拍打着布鲁斯的嘴巴，而有些微细的则活动起来，试图更深地，从布鲁斯张开的嘴巴的边缘挤进这个温暖潮湿的腔体之内。

它害得他开始流出了很多的口水，他不太清楚那到底真的是自己的唾液腺受到压迫而淌出的生理性液体，还是这些被标注为“协助润滑，为交配对象提供最好的性爱体验”的触手自动分泌的，在远古时期，氪星环境还很恶劣时，雄性为了吸引雌性在交配期与之性爱而进化出的几个小小的花招之一。他只知道当他仍旧在努力试图吞下卡尔的阴茎时，超人仍旧在用着一副担心的神色在瞅着他。

那根强行挤了进来的触手挠得布鲁斯的口腔的一侧痒痒的，那种感觉很奇妙。更多的津液此刻正在无法控制地从布鲁斯张开的嘴角坠了下来，但是布鲁斯依旧不打算放弃自己顽强的决心——他是绝对不会放弃的。如果说和超人做爱的第一步意味着他必须要一边忍受着这些触手的触碰一边为卡尔口交，那么布鲁斯就要做到这个。

说真的，什么事难倒得了他蝙蝠侠呢？

就算真有，也不该有什么床上的事能够难道臭名昭著的花花公子，在这方面什么花样没听说过的布鲁斯·韦恩。

所以当那些触手真的开始将分泌的液体擦过他的眼角，脸侧，经过他的颧骨，然后开始活动地聚集在他的嘴巴周围时，他仍旧在试图努力。

超人的阴茎已经进入了他的嘴巴大概二分之一左右，虽然还没有到达喉咙，但是压迫住舌根的触感依旧引起了强烈的呕吐反射。布鲁斯试图把嘴张得再开一些，虽然这就意味着更多的唾液正在从他的嘴角坠下。那些晶莹剔透的液体淌了下来，落上了布鲁斯还没有来得及除去的盔甲以及盔甲深色的蝙蝠标志的部分。他的某个部分正在思考，当他回去后是否需要更换此时他身上的整套行装，但是一些更现实的考虑却让他不得不回过了身。

那个之前挤进来了的，狡猾的触手突然未经他允许地就探进了他的喉咙，没有任何准备的深喉让布鲁斯条件反射地收紧了嘴巴，带来的窒息感在让他的大脑空白了一刻的同时，他听到了这个从刚刚开始就沉默不言的，好像是在生着闷气，但是又好像是完全不知道该怎么拒绝他的超人哼了一声。

他将这个不管怎么看对于第一次的新手来说都难度过大了的阴茎吐了出来，然后抬起了头，当他抬起头时，他确保了自己的表情看起来信心十足。

“你看。”他说。“我就知道这没有什么可难倒我的。”

不就是一点触手，一点润滑。

这么说着的布鲁斯爬了起来，诚然，他是带着一点恶趣味的骑上了超人的大腿。当那些触手殷勤地刮蹭着他的大腿，争先恐后地掀开他的腰带，试图从他上下身衣物的连接缝中探下去的时候，某种湿湿滑滑，又透着古怪的肉体温热的感觉贴上了布鲁斯的后腰。那种感觉真的让人紧张。布鲁斯有那么一会儿甚至为此收紧了他的臀肌，但是更多的决心仍旧让他撑起了身体，跟超人交换了一个包含着布鲁斯的唾液还有湿哒哒的那些无味的润滑液的古怪的亲吻。

“来吧。”他用一只手解开了自己下半身衣物的暗扣，为了给超人一点鼓励，而尤其明显地在那些触手拖下他的裤子时舔着嘴唇地说。“还能有什么大不了的。别像个童子鸡似的，劳烦您动动腰，不然我快要觉得无聊到瞌睡过去了。”

他会为这句话后悔的。

虽然他当时确实没有，但是在几个月后，布鲁斯会为这件事感到后悔非常。

他仅仅是靠近超人些许，可能只是在同一个房间，然后只要超人决定褪下他的制服衣裤，然后布鲁斯就会感觉到自己身体中的某个部位开始为那种感觉而不安地夹紧了。

有谁能想到氪星阴茎和其触手的分泌物，不仅具有性爱时催情的效果，它所散发出的，鼻子所无法辨别的无味的信息素还会对大剂量接触过它的人产生诱导发情的影响呢？

这是一种带有微弱成瘾性的恶劣物质。

可惜。

当时的布鲁斯，还对自己未来将会被克拉克的阴茎迷得晕头转向的这件事毫无预感。事实上，当他第一次决定前往《星球日报》参加他们的董事会，并在会后找个时间和他的恋人私会时，他怎么也不会想到，仅仅是因为看到他高大英俊的情人推开门走了出来——他甚至还穿着整齐的西服衣裤——突然在宽大的董事办公椅上扭动起身子的布鲁斯，就已经感觉到自己的身体湿了……

那些触手是氪星人性爱时的先锋军。

还没有真的品尝过那根阴茎进入身体里的感受，被按在床上和卡尔交换着亲吻的布鲁斯就已经感受到，它们是如何在布鲁斯看不到的地方，争先恐后地挤入布鲁斯还没有经过润滑，也没有得到过充分扩张的甬道。那种跟想象中完全不一样的，就好像同时是在被三四根不同的玩具侵犯的感觉是极其让人紧张的。

布鲁斯收紧了他那窄窄的后穴部位的甬道，然而除了让那些触手在他的身体中感受更加分明外别无他用。来不及挤进他的后穴的触手正在忙着将润滑涂满他的前茎还有会阴。当那种异常柔滑——好像是最高级的缎子，又像是有了生命力的玩具一样的触手圆成了圈地开始在布鲁斯的阴茎上套弄时，没有想到自己会被强行前后夹击的布鲁斯开始不安地挣起了身。

他确实勃起了，如果这有任何帮助的话。而与此同时，那些更多的触手则在忙着帮助他放松他的甬道。氪星的生理书上说，这是为了保护交配的对象不会在承受过大的阴茎时痛苦乃至于是受伤。“……释放一定短效的肌肉松弛剂来保证身体能够在初时适应阴茎的进入，然后，随着肌肉松弛剂的失效，受到插入一方的身体将会因为失效时所带来的触感阈值降低而变得更加敏感。一般来说，基因越是优秀的雄性个体在这方面的前期准备会来得越长，他们的触手也会更加灵活，在对性爱对象的性唤起方面拥有更多优势……”

虽然从某种角度来说，不管克拉克在这方面的性爱实力到底如何，他都一定会成为整个氪星种族最好和最差的那一个——但是，布鲁斯凭借自己的感受发誓，他绝对应该算是“基因优秀”的那一方。因为就在持续的围绕着他的穴口和大概半指深的甬道进行着触碰和放松之后，突然，就好像是故意要让布鲁斯感到出其不意似的，一根触手猛地挤过了他身体里那层薄薄的肌肉环。那种让他的身体一下子绷紧收缩，几乎是条件反射一样地想要将对方给挤出去的动作却让那根触手在他的身体里的感觉更加地鲜明。比起卡尔真正的阴茎来说，它其实不算特别的粗大，然而一旦有一根挤过，其余的几根触手就开始推推嚷嚷地也开始朝布鲁斯身体的更深处争先恐后地涌来。而当那种完全无法控制的，甚至在他的身体里同时在向着各个方向触碰的感觉则让他的肚子一下子变得涨得难以忍受。那是一种他几乎无法控制地移动起他的屁股，收紧小腹，试图把那些东西全部推挤出去的强烈的感觉。可是当他这么做时，他那明明才刚刚遭受了入侵的穴口，却像是已经被人操了许多遍，高潮了许多遍似的变得绵软无力。它们正在将他的穴口挣开，而与此同时，那些分泌出的液体湿湿嗒嗒地从他的后穴不停溢出的感觉也很是奇怪——他几乎要以为，是他自己在为了这些触手的侵犯而不停地出水。

当超人拉近他，一边亲吻着他，小心地安抚着他，一边用他另一只空出的大手去揉捏起布鲁斯的胸部时，某种饱胀的令人晕头转向的不适感伴随着乳尖被人擦过时那种宛如针扎般的敏感而让布鲁斯更加无法适应地挣动了起来。他已经意识到了自己的身体正在变得越来越高热，高热，并且还带着一种想要更多地被触碰，想要更多地被拥有，乃至于——想要更多地被侵犯的强烈的渴望。当他无法控制地开始为那些挤满了他的后穴的触手，那只正在将他结实有力，却在此时又显得无比温顺的胸部托在掌上的大手，还有正在从他的身体中淌出的那些已经将他的双腿弄得湿淋淋的液体而呻吟了起来的时候，趁机接近了他的超人和他接吻，让他们的舌尖纠缠在了一起，直到就连那灵巧的舌在他的口腔中的动作都像是一场不折不扣的入侵。

这对于一个才第一次接受男性侵犯的新手来说实在是有点太过激烈了，布鲁斯几乎没有意识到他是如何从尚有余力地撑着身体，到渐渐完全地被超人的胸膛推挤，乃至最后被完全压倒在了身后的床上。他的两条腿几乎是不受控制一样地大敞着，在那些触手进进出出地带出更多咕啾咕啾的声响还有透明的润滑般的液体的同时，他感觉到超人的手正在有力地揉捏着自己的屁股。那真的是在揉着他的屁股，他的手指以一种可能是本能一样富有技巧地挤压，让每一次新的触手撞入他的身体时他的臀部都在被向着一个方向推挤，直到那即使是松弛过后也会因为这种挤压而变得紧致的内壁吸吮着触手的尖端。某种人类的雄性个体本不应该体会到的快乐正在布鲁斯身体的身体中渐渐地发了芽。它们确实在他的身体中无比地鲜明，虽然布鲁斯完全搞不清到底有哪些触手正在向里，同时有哪些触手正在向外退出。当他们两个结实的胸肌碰撞到了一起，挺立着的深色的乳头因为如此粗暴的挤压令得他发出耻辱的像是啜泣一样无法克制的轻音时，克拉克用他一只搭着他肩膀的手搂抱住了他。

“你看起来真美。”他听到克拉克对着他这么轻声地说。

合适的回答是一声不屑的轻哼，最好再佐以一些断断续续的，表示你真是过于的多愁善感的轻蔑还有嘲弄。但是布鲁斯却没有心思能够继续去做这个，和克拉克本人的柔和相反的，触手越来越密集而又剧烈的抽插让布鲁斯的腰部下意识地抬了起来，以一种寻常人绝对难以做到的爆发力，向着上方顶去，而与此同时，那根一直缠绕着他的阴茎触手加快了撸动他的阴茎的速度。他的阴茎头和克拉克的阴茎头撞在了一起，而那个——那个真的是太超过了。

布鲁斯哭叫了起来，人生从来没有想过自己丢脸的，会在仅仅是氪星人开胃前菜一样的放松前戏部分就射得丢盔弃甲，狼狈不堪。

现在，他的身体彻底地软了下去，不仅仅是因为刚刚高潮完，还是因为那些终于完成了任务的触手争先恐后地从他的后穴退让开，他能够感觉到那些咕啾咕啾的液体是如何像是再也存不住了似的从他瘫软着的后穴流下。而更加羞耻地是，他想要并拢双腿都完全地无法做到，那些松弛剂发挥了它们的作用，如今，在克拉克面前被迫大张着双腿，面对着那根半勃的，如今看来，多半要给布鲁斯带来更加激烈感受到阴茎时，就算布鲁斯想要反悔，他那微弱地张合，就好像在饥饿地等待更多的可以替代的物体进入的穴口也不会同意。

他完全地被操软了，令人羞耻地，不甘地，无力反抗地被人完全地打开。那些他当时还不知道的已经发挥了作用的催情剂让他的身体变得酸软，而仍因为之前的口交而微微有些麻痹了的唇舌则只是微微地张开，令人遐想地吐出一口接着一口的微微地喘息。

这不是个适合伶牙俐齿的布鲁斯出场的好时候，而如果他不能伶牙俐齿，游刃有余，那么他如今就是完全听凭超人摆弄的淫贱模样。虽然对于克拉克的信任让他知道不管他还要经历什么，克拉克都绝对不会真的伤害到自己，但是身为蝙蝠侠那部分的，不肯服输的自尊心却让布鲁斯的脸烧了起来。

他的乳头在微凉的空气中挺得更加厉害。

他想要什么人揉一揉自己的胸，就好像想要什么人快一点地插入进来。他只是不想用这副好像自己彻底输了，被人玩得找不着北的样子去苦苦求他。如果他能再有一些余力就好了，那他一定会趾高气昂地指挥着克拉克，就好像先前那样地戏弄他。

当克拉克真的再次贴近他，让布鲁斯失去了焦距的瞳孔重新映照出他英俊的面孔，还有深蓝色的眼睛的时候，有什么人就好像猜到了他的渴望似的揉起了他的胸。那种粗暴的揉弄感让布鲁斯想要为此尖叫的同时又忍不住想要发出一声终于如愿以偿的啜泣，他几乎无法相信自己真的在因为他的胸部被人这样的揉弄——就好像是某种解压的玩具一样来回地推挤而兴奋地动起了腰。虽然他的腰能够摆动的动作很是微弱，但是他还是感到更多正在渐渐变凉的液体因为他的动作而涌了出来。某个滚烫炙热得让人难以相信的肉块贴近了布鲁斯那松软的穴口。

“不要太害怕，好吗？”克拉克正在吻着他，如果他能够回答克拉克的话就好了。可是他实在是有些难以做到，他的感官正在以一种不协调的方式被迫过载。他只能够在克拉克更多地推挤着他的胸部，就好像他除了在他的身体下挣扎外没有别的去处一样给予他更多的快感时发出断断续续的呻吟还有一声极为微弱的呜咽。

“我不会弄伤你的。我保证。”

这是克拉克即使不必说出来，他也一样可以相信的保证。

当那个巨大的肉棒真的进入布鲁斯的身体的时候，明明刚刚还在觉得，无论怎么富有压迫力的阴茎在被这样的操弄后都会进入得轻而易举的后穴发出了啾啾的哀吟。已经放松到了极致的肌肉开始被迫紧紧地吸吮着它，而那种心理上巨大的被侵犯感是任何触手都不能够给予的。

布鲁斯叫了起来，他发出了一些他自己甚至都没有想象过的喊叫还有随后低低的泣音。他还是不敢相信他真的进来了，而当那炙热的肉块蹭过他的某个部分之时，一下子弹起的身体伴随着顺着脊柱上行的快感在他的眼前炸裂成了一小串的烟花。

> “……难以想象这种触手在进化的过程中可以变得有多么的聪明，它们通过生物电的方式测算性爱对象的敏感部位，然后会在润滑的过程里有意地避让开——最好的快感当然是要被作为奖励留给真正的性交过程中的。而之前润滑的过程中，那些松弛剂在雄性主体的阴茎进入后会被其分泌的物质进行中和。于是虽然雌性的身体仍旧保持在不会受伤的状态，然而她们却将会因此变得更加敏感……”
> 
> ——（已失传的）《生理学（氪星生物卷·三）》

敏感本身是不足以描述那一瞬间几乎是要将布鲁斯的脑髓都融化掉了的令人战栗的体验的。这根本就无关理智，成为了一种让人畏惧的本能。然而本能却也是追逐着享乐的。某种几乎是超过了阈值以至于让人无法再辨别清快乐和痛苦的感触让他激烈的浑身颤抖，而与此同时，他的五感却在一些这种必要的时候变得异常地敏感。

他几乎是可以清楚地描绘出那根巨大的肉棒是如何在他的体内卖力地进出，每一次地挤入，每一次地撤离，还有因之响起的液体咕啾咕啾的声音。那些已经完成了主要工作的触手并没有忘记殷勤地服侍布鲁斯挣动着的屁股。他们富有技巧性地抚弄着他，在他的身体被迫吃下又一次撞击时柔和地在他的臀棒上打着圈。那是一种耻辱的感觉，但是却又是让人无法舍弃的甜头。它让布鲁斯的身体里淌出的液体更多，同时每次克拉克撤离时，他正在慢慢恢复了知觉的下体就会不自觉地向前微微递送。

他确实又一次感受到了高潮，就算他想要否认，但是他收紧的身体，敏感的甬道，还有正在从他的唇舌间无法控制地吐出的，一声高过一声的呻吟全都证实了这一点。他确实已经快要去了，而当最终那阴茎真的撞入他的身体，并且射进去的时候，布鲁斯发出了一声扭曲了的喊叫声。虽然他的阴茎还没有勃起，但是他毫无疑问是真的因为这连续的刺激还有撞击去了。

大量的液体灌入他的身体的感觉是一种心理上的羞耻感，过于敏感的肠壁温顺地告诉了他每一秒那些液体是如何流过他那已经一塌糊涂的小穴。但是不管怎么说，这终于还是结束了……

直到克拉克又一次地动起了他的身体。

那刚刚在他体内射精过的肉棒看起来完全没有丝毫的停歇……

> “……特殊个体会出现中途润滑的情形。这一般发生在性爱时间过长，或者雄性的性交对象分泌的润滑过少的情况。一般来说，这会被雌性认为是一种足够绅士的，甚至是深爱着对方的表现。毕竟，对于缺乏水分的气候环境来说，珍贵的水资源被用来协助与雌性的性爱是非常慷慨的。而即使到了如今，这种不可控的润滑本能也仍旧会被认为是双方相爱的重要证据之一……”
> 
> ——（已失传的）《生理学（氪星生物卷·三）》

“……拔出去！”已经忍无可忍了的布鲁斯咆哮道，他应该更有气势一点的，但是完全使不上力气的他只能够在克拉克的身体下奋力地挣动。他的两条腿依旧敞开着，那试图合拢双腿的努力只是让那阴茎在他的体内变得更加地明显。而与此同时，他能够感觉到更多的抽插还有，糟糕的……

他的肠壁就好像是被刺激到了一样，以一种迫不及待的方式，流着水地吮吸着此刻在他体内的巨大肉棒。

“你他妈为什么射过之后还不软！”

“你问我这个我也不知道！”看起来和布鲁斯一样困惑——甚至急得出了一头汗的克拉克根本是肉眼可见地焦躁不安。“它、它就是停不下来。”他用一只手按住了布鲁斯的胳膊，大概是为了让他保持冷静，不要伤到了自己，然而这种无法控制躯体的无力感让布鲁斯觉得更加地难以忍受。他开始觉得这很荒谬：“你的意思是你他妈能够在我的身体里操我却他妈的停不下来吗？！”

> “……令人震惊的事实是，在这样的状况出现后，有些雄性还会在配偶的身体里成环，以保证珍贵的润滑液不会在此过程中再次流出。在成结过后，个体的阴茎会自己通过适当的弹动来继续完成接下来的性交过程。因为它的作用和不可控，所以强行分开对于两者来说都会造成极大的伤害……”
> 
> ——（已失传的）《生理学（氪星生物卷·三）》

“我不知道！”当克拉克看起来也是一样崩溃地看着他的时候，布鲁斯终于认命道，如果这就是他想要和克拉克恋爱所付出的代价的话，那么对于布鲁斯来说也不是完全地不能承受。事实上，虽然他痛恨这种感觉完全不受支配的情形，然而肉体总归是比理智要更加耽于享乐的。他已经开始感受到了再次强烈的快感，那些在他体内咕啾咕啾唱响了歌的液体让他身体空虚得发紧，也就越发讨好地款待起这个埋在他的身体的阴茎起来。他自暴自弃地发出了一声呻吟，然后身体因为这颤动而微微发抖。已经开始渐渐恢复了知觉的两条腿无力地虚勾住了克拉克的腰。

“……我讨厌你。”他虚弱地看着克拉克，没精打采地对着他说。而当他看到克拉克似乎真的把这句话当真了的时候，某种更加自暴自弃的冲动驱使着他开口。“再多碰碰我的胸，傻瓜。你既然管不了你的阴茎，那起码你能动好你的手。”

他真的是放弃了思考地开始搂住了克拉克的脖子，当克拉克亲吻着他的眼角，颧骨，努力地爱抚着他的胸口，锁骨，同时还在让那些触手更多地抚动着他的屁股，以至于布鲁斯真的觉得自己都快要为此而开始流水时，他开始低低地呻吟起了克拉克的名字。

哦，克拉克，克拉克。看起来老实巴交实际上比谁都会骗人的克拉克。这个明明怎么看都貌不惊人，结果却先是超人，然后又在把他拐上床后让他学习了很多他不想知道的氪星生理学的克拉克。

他真的开始叫他，呻吟着，断断续续地，舔他的耳朵。像是只终于温顺了起来的大猫一样，开始完全接受起了主人的爱抚。他又喊他，收紧的肠壁让他感到特别地脆弱。而此刻他正在操他，他正在被操，被克拉克操。他说不清是哪些念头让他觉得自己就像是醉去了一样，迷迷糊糊，开始更加用力地勾紧了克拉克的腰。当那句抱怨的，“你就是在操你自己的婊子一样操我”的话说出口的时候，某种强烈的兴奋感让他已经重新挺立起来的前端再次射出了一小点前液。然而他不要那些殷勤的触手来帮他，他让克拉克来替他撸动，他已经完全放弃了在这场性爱里的主动权，只是任性地当克拉克直起身子，让布鲁斯做到自己的双腿上时任性地动起身子。“操我啊，克拉克。”他咕哝着，就好像是为了让这一切快些结束地收紧了他的内壁。那些无比鲜明的感受就好像要在他的大脑留下无法治愈的刻痕一样，劈劈啪啪地击中了他。当他终于射出来的时候，他感觉到了那从克拉克的阴茎里射出的精液。

他们是那么的多，混合着前面的润滑，将布鲁斯的肚子塞了个满满当当。而那个该死的硬块好像还没有消下去。他只能就像用着这么一种浑身都被操软了的样子靠在克拉克的胸口上，无力地感受着自己的肚子因为克拉克的精液而变得多么地饱胀。

“……我还要像是这样经历几次。”在终于恢复了一点理智——可能是克拉克适时轻轻喂给了他的水起了作用的，布鲁斯疲倦地抬起头来发问说。

“我不知道……书上说最少是三次，但是多了也有许多，我也不知道自己到底会……布鲁斯。”他低声说。

这让布鲁斯平静地闭上了一会儿眼，他疲倦地像是要睡着了，但是与此同时，他的身体却仍然保持着兴奋着。

“布鲁斯。”他听到克拉克在低声地叫他，他感觉到他的情人是如何将鼻子轻轻地抵在了他的颧骨上。

“……”这让布鲁斯最后不得不叹息地搂住了他的脖子。他很累，不想说话，但是却还是在感觉到那硬结终于软下了些许，至少，他能够感觉到像是失禁一样，湿湿嗒嗒的液体开始从两者结合处流满他的臀部还有大腿，弄湿了克拉克和他身下的床单时，他微微地动了动。

“继续吧。”他叹息。“还有。我想要你知道。”

我爱你，克拉克。

氪星的生理期，最终被证明了至少要两个晚上并一个白天才能做完。

至于布鲁斯在暴怒之余发现，经历过生理期后的自己会仅仅是微微感受到一点克拉克的阴茎散发出的无味的信息素就开始发情，以至于不得不开始研制中和信息素的解药，还有解药虽然发明，但是总会有一些忘记打的时候的故事……

就统统都是后话了。


End file.
